Decode
by FeeLache
Summary: How did we get here? I used to know you so well. ScudOC
1. Part I

Part I.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

_Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Lex.

**Chapter 1**.

A click of a lighter and Lex was delving into the depths of the computer that lay before her. She smirked smugly as she tucked her feet underneath her butt. She hunched over the keyboard and clacked away as she took a long drag of her cigarette. Her music was playing so loud, it reverbrated off the walls of the garage. The haunting voice of Jim Morrison rang throughout Scud's shop. "_Come on baby light my fire, come on baby light my fire. Try and set the night one fiiire_." Lex hummed along and mouthed the words to the song as she took another drag of her cigarette. Singing even louder, she knew for a fact that Scud could not stand listening to this kind of music. His taste in music was the complete opposite of hers. Eventually, he would finally crack and come to her to bitch about it. For some odd, twisted reason, she really enjoyed pushing his buttons. The look on his face when he was annoyed was so deliciously satisfiying.

"LEX!!!"

And so the rivalry began. The thoughts of her pestering him had occupied her mind so much, she forgot all about the task at hand. She had been trying to hack his computer for weeks now. She knew he was hiding some kind of dirty secret within the depths of it's main frame. Having him occupied with something long enough to sneak onto his computer was easy. Occupying him long enough for her to break his password was a different story. Quickly, she ashed her cigarette and panic rose up into her throat as she heard the clangs of metal tools being thrown down onto a surface. He was on his way and she was still sitting on his computer. Quickly she attempted to shut it down manually, closing out everything she had up. The computer must have had so many virus' on it for it decided to be stubborn. It was not reacting to anything she was doing to it and she desperatly needed it to work with her. She grunted and smacked the monitor. Suddenly, the main power button caught her eye. That was it, the solution. She quickly poked it with her finger and pushed it down with enough force to push someone's eyeball back into their socket. With a loud groan, the screen went black.

"LEX!!!!"

"_Try to set the night on fiiiire_!"

She quickly hopped up from his creaky computer chair and she dashed over to a random table with junk and parts laying all over it. She snatched up a screwdriver, threw on some goggles and began to examine one of the various pieces of junk he collected. She casually began to whistle to fool him into believing that she had been standing like that for a whole hour and not trying to find black mail material on his computer. As fast as a bullet, he rounded the corner. His greasy bandana tied around his head, pushing his hair in every which way, she quickly supressed the giggle that threatened to spill from her mouth. He narrowed his eyes as he stopped short and stared at her. She didn't even dare to shoot him a glance. She knew that if he got one look of her eyes, he would stamp her guilty in a heartbeat.

"What do you want, Scud? Can't you see, I'm kind of busy."

He set his hands on his hip and snarled at her. "What is this bullshit!? You know I can't focus when I'm in a sour mood. And music like this puts me in a sour mood!"

She rolled her eyes, "and you know how much I can't stand your music."

"Well this is my shop! And we'll listen to whatever the hell I want to listen to!"

"You sound like a spoiled brat."

His mouth clamped shut at this and he shot daggers at her. Scud and her got into these bickering arguments a lot. She really couldn't believe how amazing and self centered he could be at the same time. It was like he was two different people. He'd go from sweetheart to asshole in a matter of seconds and ascend through these two personalities a million times a day. It got on her nerves just a bit.

"I can't believe you just said that.. watch yourself, wait til B hears about this."

"Oh, now you're a tattle tail? What next, you're going to be a pumpkin eater?"

She let a laugh burst forth from her lips and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Next thing she knew, she was down on the ground and he had her in a head lock. He ripped the goggles off her face in a matter of seconds and she grunted.

"HEY! Thats not cool!"

"You're not the only one with a surprise attack."

Shaking her head, she grabbed his wrist and twisted him over her shoulder. Getting her in a hold like that was a fatal mistake. She was trained to counter things like this. He gave out yelp of surprise as he landed on his back on the concrete floor. He stared up at her and glared at her as he pouted. Suddenly, his hands shot up and they grappled around her neck. He yanked her down and using the momentum of her body, he hoisted himself up as she ate concrete. She growled and leaped up, elbowing him in the face. Eventually, the shop was slowly filled with their laughter as their fighting turned more into a playful confrontation.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: This is how this story works; I make it up as I go along. Sounds odd, yes. The method is strange, yes. But, I get the idea, I write it down. It goes in the story. How this got started was, I got the idea of her jacking his computer, than it just built up from there. Its actually written all down in one document in my computer. Every time I go to write, I make a page break and type away. Each chapter is the new addition onto the story. This is roughly pre-events of movie. I don't know when the movie will kick off. You'll see as you read along. At the end, I will prehaps write a story analysis. I'm actually developing themes, motifs and symbols in this. Well disclaimer, blah blah. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**.

By the time Blade had returned from a night full of searching, Scud and Lex were laying on the floor, panting like crazy. Scud with a black eye and some bite marks, Lex sporting a pretty nasty split lip. Between their laborus breaths, they let giggles slip out. Blade loomed over them like the over protective brother he tryed to be. Alexia was like his little sister. He felt even more obligated to watch over her due to the fact that she was Whistler's daughter. Unbeknownst to them, they caught their breath and started up a decent conversation as Blade stood there, watching them intently.

"So, what were you doing in here anyway?"

"I was bored, looking for something to do."

"You know, I've known you long enough to sense when you're sneaking around my shop. Planning on starting your own project or something?"

"Hm, maybe."

"Sorry to break it to ya Lex, but you're not the most talented mechanic around."

"Aw, Scud, why do you have to dash my dreams like that? There goes my hopes of being a mechanic..."

She faked a sniffle and Scud shook his head as he stood up, dusting off his pants. Blade stood behind him and his eyebrows rose in a curious manner. It was a good thing he was wearing sunglasses, for they hid the amused and twinkling look in his eyes.

"Having fun?"

Scud nearly jumped three feet out of his shoes as he whirled around to face Blade. He pressed his hand to his chest and let out a weak laugh.

"Jesus Christ, B. You can't go around scaring people like that. It's enough you already look the part."

Alexia laughed as she got to her feet as well, pointing at Scud. Than as soon as her laughter came, it left for she turned to face Blade with a stone cold look.

"Did you find out anything?"

Tracking mode was switched on. She even forgot about the fact that there was a line of blood streaming from her lip, down her chin. Blade cleared his throat and pointed to his own lip, indicating the fact that she should attend to her's. She blinked and stared at him, than gently pressed her fingers to her lip and stared dumbfound at her bloody fingers. She made an O' shape with her mouth and quickly turned around to dash to the nearest bathroom.

Blade just looked to Scud with an amused expression.

Scud stared back, a hard and angry look in his eyes.

"You know B, how long you gonna keep this up?"

Blade's face hardened.

"She's not a little kid anymore. How long are you going to keep her from getting out there? She wants to help you so bad, she'd chop off her own leg to help you find him. She loves him, and she can't accept the fact that he was turned. The least you can do is let her fulfill her hearts desire. She wants to help you track him so bad. Stop being so over protective of her..."

"You two sure have fun with your pillow talk, huh?"

Scud turned red in the face.

"Now wait a minute...!"

Scud did not like being accused like this. Not one bit.

"And how long did you guys stay up, laying in your bed, _talking_?"

Scud let out a small growl and almost made an advance towards him, to yell right in his face. How dare B make assumptions like that. Blade just stood there, as calm as could be, with his arms crossed.

"B.. you're really pushing it. It's nothing like that. She just bitches about it everyday, and I have to hear it!"

Blade just turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Whooo! New chapter! :) Own nother but Lex.

**Chapter 3**

Alexia quielty stepped back from the parted bathroom door. She let a heavy sigh escape her mouth as she turned to stare at her reflection in the mirror that hung over the sink. She caressed the split in her lip and shook her head. Scud had got her good. Snatching up a wash rag she ran it under hot water and began working on mopping up the line of blood that traced itself a path down her chin.

Blade could certainly get on her fucking nerves. He wasn't really her blood brother but they had grown up together. Sometimes the overprotective brother attitude came in handy. Other times, it was down right annoying. He was really cold most of the time and he chose the most inappropriate times to become protective of her. Most of the those times being now.

After wiping up all the blood and cleaning her lip, she took her hair down. Swiftly pushing the door open she sighed and made her way to her room.

It wasn't until recently that she had started spending the majority of her nights cooped up with Scud in his room. He would be laying on his bed, ashtray resting next to him. He would roll a joint and smoke it as they talked all throughout the night. What other choice did she have? Blade had refused to take her on his hunting trips so she had resorted to spending time with their new mechanic boy. It had first started a week after he had been hired by Blade. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday. She was bored out of her mind and she had not felt like sleeping. Hearing the sounds of fighting and Scud yelling had drawn her to his room. She had crept up to his door and bust through it on purpose to see the look of surprise on his face. When she had made her entrance, he was cursing at his TV. He had been playing a war game and was getting pissed because he was losing.

As she stood there, watching him as he smoked down a cigarette, she realized that he was a bit too stoned to even realize that she had made her way into his room. Finally, after dying the fifth time, he took notice of her. He jumped as he put his cigarette out. She giggled as he blinked, his eyes a bloodshot red.

"Oh, hey!"

And thats how it all began. From that night forward, she went into his room almost every night. They would play video games. Once all the games had been beaten, they took to watching movies. After all the movies were watched, they took to talking. He would be laying in a pair of dark sweat pants and a white wife beater. She would be in her pajamas. Resting on the bed, he would always smoke nearly half his pack. She would smoke the other half. She loved the taste of his cigarettes for some reason. She never knew why, she just always did.

Night after night, while Blade was away, she'd lay on his floor as they talked about anything and everything. Some of their conversations consisted of the most random things. Most of them were the product of him getting really high and her trying to react to the crazy things he came up with. She absolutley loved it. It kept her occupied and she had learned more about Scud than any other person in her whole entire life.

As she began to strip off her clothes, she grew extremely pissed. She came to the conclusion that Blade had no right to accuse them nor assume a thing such as them sleeping together. Sure, sometimes they would talk for so long, she'd end up passing out on his bed and he would end up falling asleep too. He'd talk to her sleeping form as he layed in the dark until he drifted away.

Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to talk with Scud nor sleep in his room tonight. Blade would be watching him like a hawk. As she layed in her bed, she grew extremely uncomfortable with this thought.

They were just friends after all.


End file.
